


I've Been Asleep For A Long Time

by akamine_chan



Series: Space Is Dark [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Alternate Universe - Space Opera, Artificial Intelligence, Gen, Spaceships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's cold when he wakes, and he shivers.</p><p>The ship's air is dry and musty, and he can feel the thrum of the systems coming on-line in the back of his head, a muted, wordless <i>soundsensation</i> that's familiar and comforting at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Been Asleep For A Long Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sylvaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/gifts).



> Written for sylvaine's [Five Minute Warning](http://sylvaine.dreamwidth.org/63551.html) comment fic meme.
> 
> Quick beta and read through by andeincascade, as ever.

It's cold when he wakes, and he shivers.

The ship's air is dry and musty, and he can feel the thrum of the systems coming on-line in the back of his head, a muted, wordless _soundsensation_ that's familiar and comforting at the same time.

"Lights," he says, his voice scratchy from disuse. The fluoros slowly brighten, casting a warm glow throughout the ship, imitating sunlight. He hasn't felt the warm touch of the sun on his skin in a very long while. 

The chronometer flashes and he counts the years in his head; too many. Too fucking many.

Gerard is tired, body worn from long stretches of stasis as _Helena_ slowly follows the search pattern they programmed so long ago, he and his ship. A three dimensional cloud of probability, based on the last transmission from Mikey's _Bunny Marie_ , factoring in the velocity, acceleration, direction that they'd been traveling in when they'd sent that mayday.

The further away they search from that data point, in both distance and time, the less likely they are to find Mikey and _Bunny Marie_. 

_Helena_ chortles quietly to herself, pleased to have company again. Gerard knows that she gets lonely, but there's nothing he can do until they rescue Mikey and _Bunny Marie_. He touches the wall and wishes things were different.

A muted _ding_ draws his attention to the scanner, and when he looks and sees the pingback, he tries to swallow down the hope.

 _?_ , _Helena_ asks, eager.

Gerard nods. "Yeah, let's go check it out."

-fin-


End file.
